My Favorite Things
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Songfic #15: Because sometimes you need to remember what is important in your life


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue and the song is from The Sound of Music.

A.N. I reached my goal! My goal was 15 songfics before season 2 and I am hitting it with this one. It is a short one but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam Swarek drove home through the pouring rain. Many of the other cops from 15th had elected to stay at the Penny until the storm passed but he wanted to get home to his family.<p>

As he drove, he thought about the events of the past few years. When Andy and Luke broke up, he had been there for her as a partner, and eventually something more. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered the day he proposed to Andy and she said yes.

Since then, life had been busy. A year after their marriage, they welcomed Kira into the world. Sarah's niece from St. Catharine's came to Toronto for college and agreed to watch Kira after day care (since it fit her schedule) if Sam and Andy gave her free room and board (which they probably would have done anyway).

That arrangement worked for two years and when Sarah's niece left, Andy was expecting their second child and they made a joint decision that she would leave the force for a little while to raise their children.

Sam turned into their driveway. The rain was coming down really hard and thunder crashed overhead. Sam pushed the remote for the garage and then realized that the lights were out. Cursing the thunderstorm under his breath, he grabbed his bag and made a dash for the front door.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Sam pulled out his cell phone, figuring he would use it as a light. As he placed his car keys on the small table in the front hallway, he grinned as his hand touched something. Sitting where he always left his keys was a small flashlight. Trust Andy to remember something like that.<p>

Sam grabbed the flashlight and made his way quietly upstairs. As he got closer to the nursery, he heard a voice softly singing:

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
>Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<br>Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels  
>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<br>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

Sam pushed the door opened and saw that Andy had Kira in her arms, rocking her, and was gently rubbing their son's back as both whimpered, scared from the storm. Andy's back was to him so she did not see him as she continued singing softly.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<br>Silver white winters that melt into springs  
>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

Sam came over and wrapped an arm around Andy's waist, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey sweetheart" he whispered quietly.

_When the dog bites  
>When the bee stings<br>When I'm feeling sad  
>I simply remember my favorite things<br>And then I don't feel so bad_

Andy finished the song before acknowledging him, trying to keep her children calm. As she turned, Kira realized her father was home. Andy passed her daughter to Sam and lifted her son into her arms. Without a word, they made their way to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Andy sat down on the bed and Sam set Kira next to her before quickly changing (thankful that he had showered at the station). Then he got into bed and pulled Kira into his arms.<p>

He stretched out his other arm and pulled Andy closer to him as Kira curled up against him and fell asleep. Their son was already asleep, safe in his mother's arms. "Blackout" he murmured to her.

She snuggled against him, mindful of their children. "I can't believe I ran."

"It all worked out in the end."

Sam felt her smile against his shoulder. "It did."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the steady beat of the rain. Finally Sam spoke. "You know that song you were singing earlier?"

He felt her nod.

"I was thinking. It might be a blackout, but my three favorite 'things' are right here with me and I couldn't be happier." Before he had met Andy, he thought he had it all; his family consisted of his fellow officers and his "baby" was his truck. After meeting Andy, and then meeting his children for the first time, he realized how disillusioned he had been. He wouldn't trade his family for anything, even if it ever meant giving up his job and his truck.

Andy sat up carefully, trying not to wake her children. "Me neither. I love you Sam Swarek." She kissed him.

He deepened the kiss. Eventually, Andy broke away. "I know that we should move them, but can we just keep the children with us tonight?" she asked in a soft voice, stroking her sleeping daughter's hair.

"'Remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so sad.' Of course."

The two settled more comfortably and fell asleep each thinking that their three favorite things were in the bed with them.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
